Magic Council
Magic Council is a secret organization that protect magic from expose to the real world. Their operation base is located in Magic City called Elinia. History Magic Council `s history can be trace back into an ancient history. Long time ago, darkness, dragon and monster terrorize the world. Before, God, Hunter and guardian appear to help mankind. Mankind is gifted with the ability to wield magic. Soon, the magician rise from every land across the world leading the king and their country to prosperity and future. Era of Magic come to an end, humankind drive the witch to their extinct. At the same time, Magician and wizard is rejected as well due to some misuse of dark magic. All magic is banned from the world and Wizard went into hiding. The great wizard who later to be merlin soon assembling all other wizard and form the magic council, A country called Elinia is form around one of the world tree. A peaceful country for magician only. Function Magic council exist to protect the right of the magician. They govern the wizard, warlock, sage and magician around the world and act as a government of Magician. The major function as below:- 1) Protect the magician rights around the world 2) Protect magic from exposing to the human world. 3) To obtain the True Magic 4) Acting as a government body for Magician. 5) Enforcing the law and punishing Misuse of Magic 6) Prevent Dark Witch from Rising 7) Act as magic School. List of residence in Elinia Every resident of Magician Country, Elinia need to abide the great law of Magic. The member consist of magician around the world. The citizen divide into 5 Level. 5th Level is the magic familiar which serve the magician. 4th Level is the normal human who practice magic with the help of magic tool. 3rd Level is the natural born magician. 2nd Level is the Wizard with royal blood. A pure magician bloodline. 1st Level only consist of few person which also the Magic Council. Resident with 3rd Level above is granted access to the Magic Library. 3rd Level citizen above is gift with a grimore and wand after their 18 years. Below is the notable Resident of Elinia . Member of Magic Council All Elders among the Magic council is Arch-mage Level. Four Great Witches is also on par with the magic council. Other magician who on par with the Magic Council is Curaser, Morgiana Le Fay, Lorem Ipsum Memorium. and Sorceress Apprentice Merlin is still the head of magic city, Elinia. Abe No Seimei has oass away but his spirit still attached with Abe No hideaki. Solomon, Jia ziya and Circe is still active in their own way. Witch of Endor is missing for quite a while but she will send letter from time to time. Paracelsus is one of the popular teacher in magical school. Abraham has pass away but he use apparition magic to leave his fragment of soul at the school as a advisor. Mimir`s head is keep alive by merlin with life magic and use him as a advisor and oracle. Abaris is taken by Death and Elvira to the underworld in exchange life of Slyvia. Ptolemy is missing in action. Isaac in another hand is one of the head for dokushensha. Other Notable Member Simon Magus - A Wizard on par with magic council. He dislike showing too much power and is an ancient wizard. He currently working as a teacher in the academy. He is Merlin old friend. La Viosin - A Branch Manager of Fortuneteller Network around the world that work for Magic Council. She is superior in using Poison Magic. Tiresias - Court Magician of Odysseus. He been giving advise to Odysseus even after he pass away using Remaining Magic Prospero - A Wizard that on par with magic council but in the end cant control his own magic power due to overload. He is force to drown his own magic spell book to survive. He currently the Captain of Wizard Guard working in magic council. Subject teach in Magical School - Elinia High All resident learn magic from Elinia High. It is build on a giant magical tree and building structure is based on England castle. The castle is very huge and able to house at least 5000 student. The school consist of classroom, principal office, dorm room, research room, library, magical beast forest, magical farm and watch tower, assembly hall, teacher office and other mysterious dungeon. Below is the subject that teach at the school Astronomy class This is a subject that do not required used of magic. It is to observe and learn the star and movement of planet. Ptolemy is an expert in this subject. This is a beginner class that need if the student wish to learn space magic. With this class, the student able to tell weather forecast. Weather spell is secret graduation spell teach to the student here. Magic Defense Class This is a subject that teach student how to defense themselves from melee combatant and also all kind of magic attack. This is a specialize class to learn defense and resistance magic against illusion. Counter magic is the main focus of this class. Sealing is also this class subject Dark Art Class This is a class that teach harmful and dangerous magic toward other. Those kind of magic include fireball, Ice Javelin, Rock bullet or bumble bomb. All kind of Elemental spell is teach in the class as well. Illusion magic also being taught here. There is a optional advance class for high grader. In the advance class, It teach curse and hex spell which is usually forbidden. Transportation class This is a optional subject which is very popular in the school. In this class, student learn how to travel with magic. This class including floating spell, flying with item such as broom, carpet, suitcase, cape chariot, bed and others. Here advance magic also teach them portal and teleportation magic. Jia Zi Yan is the expert in this field. World History Class This is a compulsory class but the most boring class in the whole school. The student is asked to learn the entire history of wizard, magic, human and other race history. In this class, it usually mention many notable figure around the world which teach the student to beware of. Usually the class will invite some notable figure to come and introduce themselves to the class to make it less boring. Abraham is expert in this subject. White Art Class This is a fun class that teach student all kind of strange spell. White Art divide to charm, healing and morphing spell. Charm is to give an non animate object magical properties such as making a book fly, making a broom walk and automate the door open and close. Healing class is an class that bless and heal injury and lift curse. This is the expert subject of Abaris. Morphing spell is a spell teach student how to turn into animal or semi animal. Other spell including size changing, cloaking, silence or cloaking spell also can be learn here. Circe is an expert in transfiguration class which is show when she turn many into animal and herself. Alchemist Class ''' This is a theory and practical class for those who wish to become alchemist or herbalist. This is a expert subject of Paracelsus. The class teach study how to brew magical potion correctly and also how to treat the magical plant and make use of them into herb. Student with rich background join this class more often than the poor. Suzy is an expert in herb subject. '''Magical Craft Class This is a crafting class. Do not think wizard dont need to learn crafting. Making Wand and staff is also a knowledge for all wizard and witch. Enhancing weapon with magical properties also one of the core learning point of this class. Notable item can be found around the world which enhance of create by wizard is Gae Bulg, Falcon Cloak, Dragon Ring, Wolfssegen, Advance class include magic tech which is a subject expert by isaac newton. A Combination of magic and technology. Divination Class This is a optional class that teach student how to read future and prophecy from all kind of way, be it crystal, Tea leaf, rune stone reading, palm or face reading, fire omen or Tarot Card. Advance technique include future dream reading, divine writing, bone reading. Sophia is one of the top graduate from this subject. Mimir is an true expert of this subject. Even though this subject is optional but it only open for student with third eye talent. Magical Familiar Class Being a wizard, sorceress,or witch, familiar is very important. This class teach the student to summon magical being or hatch magical beast out of magical Egg. How to tame them and how to care them. Solomon and Abe No Seimei is an expert in this subject. You can learn to control magical being or tame magical beast from their youth. The Type various from poisonous snake to magical lion. Controling supernatural being include demon and elemental contract. Category:Jona19992 Category:Males Category:Females